Infinite Hero Academia Loops
by AJ Katon
Summary: Out in the infinite realities, there exists the infinite loops. And within them are the exploits of those who try to stay sane in the multiple resets and world changings. These are the adventures of one Izuku Midoriya, Hero name: Deku. Inspired by the Innortal Style Loops.
1. Chapter 1

Infinite Hero Academia Loops

By

AJ Katon

Disclaimer: This series is not affiliated with the SB Infinite Loop Branches. It is mostly inspired by Innortal. Those hard workers have their own thing and this is mine.

 _Hero Loop Logs Entry 1_

 _I'm glad that I was able to create this log book. Though I'm pretty sure that even with this I've kinda lost track of how many times reality reset._

 _The first few times were not good on me._

 _Considering how I usually am, then suddenly finding myself younger and All Might back to his Hero Form and being the Symbol of Peace was something that I couldn't wrap my head around. Even worse was when i tried to interfere at Kamino that one time._

 _...That will stay with me to the end of my days._

 _I was alone back then. My friends didn't remember. Kacchan didn't remember. Not even All Might and Mom._

 _One for All was gone and with it my Dream of being a Hero._

 _At least until the Sludge Villain incident and I was told that I could be a Hero. Or those times I did something and then the world would reset. Again and Again._

 _However, no matter how many times my efforts are erased, no matter how many times I watched my friends get hurt, no matter how many different ways that All Might lost or died, I won't give up. I will become a great hero and save everyone that I can._

 _Midoriya "Deku" Izuku_

* * *

 _Loop 1_

Izuku was ready. The League of Villains had arrived and Kurogiri was about to scatter him and his classmates. All that training was about to pay off.

"MWAHAHAHAHA! DEATH FROM ABOVE!" Mineta basked in his newfound power and height as he threw his sticky balls into the lake. The foolish villains for hire tried to swim away but there were too many balls. Mineta hadn't even realized he was bleeding now.

"Mineta. You may wanna calm down." Tsuyu said, her expressionless face centered on the face of the last member of their trio. She had done well in getting the two out of the water but she hasn't expected this as a counter attack.

She also ignored the hand tightly wrapped at her waist. The blush would go away soon. "And Midoriya, I thought your Quirk was super strength. Kero."

"Um, surprise?" Izuku tried to play it off with a smile.

Shame the frog-girl's unflappable face stopped that plan. "Midoriya…"

"Puberty." And wasn't that just the worse answer. "Late Quirk puberty." And trying to use a deeper voice didn't help either.

"Ok I ran outta balls. Get us outta here Midoriya!" Never before had Mineta been a greater savior. Truthfully Izuku was still getting used to the flying himself. It was strange, waking up to find himself with a Quirk.

Considering that usually the many, many repeats he'd gone through would put him back to his usual spot with no powers to speak of. The loops were weird.

Pivoting to return to the rest of the class fighting against Kurogiri, Izuku spotted Ida making his escape and Aizawa being held down by Nomu. It was time to even things up for All Might.

He zoomed in and stopped next to his classmates. With a "Sorry, gotta go!", he speed off into the air. He swerved a few times before he stood above the remaining villains. Breathing deeply he allowed the green Lightning of One For All to envelop his body. Getting back up to fifteen percent was easier each time.

Thrusting a heroic finger at the gaping Shigaraki, he boasted, "Now Villains, taste my Justice!"

Like many things he wished that the Tick hadn't rubbed off on him.

* * *

 _Loop 2_

"One. Two. One. Two. One. Two."

Another loop, another clean-up of Dagobah Municipal Beach Park. It had become part of Izuku Midoriya's routine to clean the place up, One for All training or not. The pleasure of seeing the cleaner area and the birthplace of his Heroic journey was reward enough.

"THIS SHALL BE THE START OF OUR NEW EMPIRE!"

 _Of course._ Izuku wasn't pessimistic by nature but even he knew that the random new villains could only come from the universe zeroing to ruin his day.

Turns out they were a machine duo who... seem to be posing as dramatically as possible?

"Look Husband! A welp looking to join our expansion of the Robot Alliance!" Pointed out a feminine figure with one glowing eye. Her slick and squarish design made him think of a robot. But there weren't any robot based villains during this time.

Her counterpart had no eyes. Just a visor that glowed hot pink. "I see him Wife. Let us capture him and begin our fiendish plans!"

Well Izuku wasn't that worried. They didn't seem that strong. He could take ca-

Then the Wife pressed a button. This summoned... a rolling tank!?

"Wait! I just cleaned that a day ago!" Izuku's scream of anguish was rolled over by the tank coming for him.

* * *

 _Loop 3_

Being an adult was hard. Being a teenager could be argued to be harder.

The hardest was being a Young Adult who had been working with UA as head of a major company and trying to discover new ways to help heroes and law enforcement. Izuku paused on that thought, the slip of paper concerning business transactions all but filled out before him.

Considering he was sitting in a cushiony velvet chair in front of a wooden business desk in his studio tower of nine stories tall, he had much time to think on such things. This loop had thrown off his sense of time. Not only was he only a good decade younger than All Might, his old classmates had retained their correct ages.

He was the only one to become a twenty something. But that didn't mean the plan to make things safer for everyone was off or couldn't be adjusted.

His memories played out as he tapped his pen to his mouth. It would seem that his Father had helped fast track him into the world of business.

And now he was doing a job that didn't involve much in the way of punching evil doers like he would usually take during loops.

However he was helping people all the same and that was good.

 _ **AWOOGA! AWOOGA!**_

Izuku almost fell out out his chair. Slamming a button on his desk, a view screen appeared. "What's going on?!

"It's a Code Mei! Code Mei!"

Izuku was glad that his windows included a Code Mei alert. It allowed them to open up without a press of a button. The last few times he'd gone through them was ridiculous on the repair bill.

...

"My Strongest Baby is complete!" Bellowed Mei Hatsume in between her boisterous and, dare I say, maniacal laugh.

So yes. Izuku Midoriya had approached Mei Hatsume, known Tech girl and crafter of "Exploding Babies" of UA. He had been indebted to the girl for the many times she had upgraded his equipment and battle costume back in the right timeline and the loops to follow. Plus he did like her inventions despite the few times they tended to go wrong. That false gun she had at the UA Sports Festival along with that backpack was still a wonder to his eyes.

So with all these resources and time on his hands, why not help out the promising mechanic?

As for the present problem? Simple really. He forgot to set limits.

"Flip the switch! Let my baby LIVE!" The pink haired mechanic yelled to some other engineers near, shock of all shocks, a giant switch. To which just as Deku arrived, they flipped it.

As the startup of the Giant robot triggered, widespread destruction imminent, Izuku could only think one thing.

 _I would've liked to have piloted that._

* * *

 _Loop 4_

An adult Izuku Midoriya was doing paperwork at UA and sighed. Once more he was an adult but this time, he not only had his flight powers but he also he was a teacher! His memories told him that he had logged in many heroic rescues and a few villain takedowns so for now he was working as a temp assistant teacher.

He signed off another graded homework sheet. The work of a Hero and Teacher was a harsh one indeed. Still the rewards of seeing his old friends training hard and just having fun always brought a smile to his face.

The smile dropped a bit. And of course the troubles of the League of Villains were right around the corner just made them more precious.

"Hey Midoriya," the heavy and loud voice of Present Mic brought his attention away from homework hell, "We're going out for drinks later. You coming?"

"Ah, sure. I just need to finish up a couple of more papers." His answer got a whoop from a Mic and Midnight. Aizawa was gone to his sleeping bag and the other teachers have him an appreciative smile.

Next to him, All-Might in his mighty form asked, "Too much on your on mind, Midoriya?"

"Kind of." He replied, turning to look at the older man in the eye. "I guess I wasn't really sure what to expect when I accepted the job here."

The Symbol of Peace gave a mighty laugh. "Believe it or not, I'm still under the same problem. Teaching is hard!"

Deku had an idea why. He and Katsuki were pretty big problem children the first time around. He only hoped that his former rival and friend had finally calmed down a peg with him not around. Probably not though.

Sliding the last paper away, he stood and stretched. The satisfying cracks bringing him back to life. Smiling at his fellow teacher, Deku thrust a hand to him, "Well I better get going. Will we see you at the bar?"

"Unfortunately I'll be studying a bit more here before heading home." All-Might apologized while shaking the hand, "Also I do not drink!"

Seeing the No.1 Hero rub the back of his head was a surreal image.

Deku walked away to get his coat and other items. "Well neither do I really but it is fun hanging out with everyone. I hope to see you there sometime."

And he did. Someday, there would be days of just normal times without much villain attacks. Or at least less attacks on UA. And he would help to ensure that.

Plus he heard from past loops that All Might was a funny drunk. The fanboy in him had to see that.

* * *

 _Loop 5_

Deku watched the girl from the side.

Inwardly he was giddy. Heck he was so happy it was kinda hard to keep his serious face intact.

He was no longer the sole person in these loops!

Granted that probably wasn't something to be truly happy about since someone else was trapped in this never ending loop. But that was overshadowed by the sheer fact that he wasn't alone anymore. However that also meant she was a newbie to everything.

She was bound to make some mistakes as she tried to stay true to the events from the main timeline or do something else altogether. And that's why he was here.

Izuku watched closely. She was getting better at the basics of fighting. She managed to keep her feet a good distance apart and hadn't fallen over herself. He wasn't sure why she would but considering the second time they met before the loops, it paid to be ready.

Not like he had a lot of ground to stand on. He was a punching and kicking man, not a martial artist like Kendo or Ojiro. Even if he did spend some loops with that Archaeologist version of and his niece.

Anyway. If Mei Hatsume was going to step up to the front lines or just be safe in this Looping Insanity, some self-defense was literally better than nothing.

But then she pulled out a gadget. Deku blinked. "Mei what is that?"

"Smoke Bomb!" The next movement was obvious.

Izuku sighed as the strangely strawberry smoke overcame him. With a bit of Full Cowl and a swipe of his hand, the smoke was gone. And Mei had disappeared.

"Looks like its hide and seek again." So saying, he began to walk. Mei's lesson wasn't over after all.

* * *

 _Loop 6_

Class 1-A knew that their classmates were weird. Heck the teachers were weird. But that didn't mean there was a short of surprises like Sato being a pretty good baker or Mineta being smart. Things however took a different turn when it came to one Izuku Midoriya.

Despite his cinnamon roll/Madman status, it was hard to deny Midoriya was a weird nerd. But now that he came with lawyer suit, a briefcase, and a graph sheet? It was getting too be a bit much.

"So you see ," Izuku tapped his graph with an All Might style pointer. The graph showed a drawing of Endeavor on one side with Shoto on the other. There were more details under Shoto's as well as spin-offs and small paragraphs. "While the usage of just your ice quirk has more constructive uses and less collateral damage, utilizing both sides your full quirk name is the final way to beating Mr. Endeavor as a Hero."

Shoto just kept silent. He also continued to glare.

Taking the silence for him to continue, Izuku took his pointer and gestured to his graphs and charts. There was even a childish picture of a smiling and happy Todoroki wrapped in a hug by their classmates (generously given by Eri). He was going to convince Shoto that accepting his quirk as his and not his Father's. This time with less messing up his hands.

He learned eventually that hurting yourself to prove a point wasn't always necessary.

 _Loop 7_

"...And that's what I know about the loops." Izuku said before popping a rice ball in his mouth.

Time had come back to the first hero vs villain mock battle but as the OFA user was about to start Bakugou flipped the script, as expected. Of course charging at Izuku screaming "What was going on", though with more curses would do that.

Izuku had promised to explain things after the match but things got more complicated when Ida and Ochako revealed that they remembered things as well. To top it off, All Might had asked them to meet him after school.

When everyone was gathered, Izuku began his explanation of the Loops and other worlds. He had even revealed his pocket dimension to strengthen the tale.

Nothing else was said even as All Might reverted to his Toshinori form. The others hadn't balked at seeing it so that confirmed that they were farther along in the timeline.

Even then it took a moment as they tried to digest the fact that existence was broken and that time was resetting over and over. Ochako was gobsmacked as she sat down while Ida tried to robot chopping movements to center his mind. All Might was looking out the window lost in thought.

So it fell to the last person to move things along.

"Who the f%&k screwed up reality that bad?" Asked Bakugou.

"I don't know. Nobody does."

"Seriously?"

"Well reality was broken at the time so there wasn't a lot of time used to finding things out than making sure we don't exist."

"Hmph. And you're this Anchor that our world revolves around?"

Izuku shrugged. That was pretty much how Urd had said it.

"Young Midoriya," Toshinori spoke up, finally rejoining the conversation. "Just how long have you been doing this?"

Izuku rubbed his chin. "I kept some logs for the first few times. Well after the panic went down at least. It wasn't easy since my stuff would disappear with each repeat and I hadn't learned about pocket dimension yet. That's not counting times when the Loop just stopped."

Not said aloud was the fact that a lot of times he didn't manage to make it pass double digit years. Although it was always when Mount Lady made her debut.

"As for right now, I don't get a lot of chances to explain things since without proof, everyone assumed I had a mind reading or clairvoyance Quirk. I go with the clairvoyance so I can bring Eri here early. Or when I wanted a quieter loop and would stop the League of Evil's plans."

Deku blinked and snapped his fingers. "Oh that reminds me."

He pulled a device from his pocket. It looked like a paperweight with an lcd on top. With a tap to the side, a holographic picture of a certain pink haired mechanic appeared, shocking the group.

"Mei Hatsume knows?! Before us?!" Ida bellowed with hand gestures. Beside him Uraraka had a complicated expression on her face.

Izuku blushed and explained. "T-there was a thing with a crazy drunk scientist named Rick! I still don't get what happened but our minds got scrambled and she started looping with me. I was told by that it was supposed to happen gradually and that people close to me or my story would Awaken first."

"And you thought it would be us?" Ochako asked.

"Well yeah. You and Ida were my first friends at UA. Kacchan is...Kacchan."

"Oi."

"And of course where would I be without All Might?" He smiled at his Hero.

The rest nodded. That sounded about right.

Back to the hologram, the aforementioned Mei had finally realized something was up. Normally she would be busy at work but this device Izuku used was an exclusive only the two of them used. Removing her helmet, she greeted Izuku with her usual smile. "Hey Master. Did you need something?"

Cue massive stare. Mixed with some deadly red aura. Wonder who was causing that?

Deku braved it all, burning cheeks not withstanding. "Mei, we've got some new loopers."

Mei swiveled around and looked at the kids and one adult in one shot. "Wow! I think I know these guys. Oh! Hi small All Might-Sensei."

"Small?" The teacher waved.

"So Master," Izuku really wished she would stop that, "how much are you gonna show them? You already gave the broken verse speech right?"

"Yes. I think we can show a bit more today. Why do you ask?"

"Well~," the musical way she said that made Ida and Izuku himself, flinch. "Since they're gonna be our new buddies in the loops, I can show off our baby!"

Silence. Ochaco could feel the desk she was gripping start to creak and break. Bakugou felt a powerful irritation building in his chest.

The has crashed. Reboot?

"Wait which one?" Asked Deku.

 _He doesn't even deny it!?_

* * *

 _Loop 8_

"Target number 3. Shigaraki Tomura." Announced the boy called Deku.

The identified Leader of the villains laid a bored eye on the kid. He was looking for a lamb to sacrifice to get some hits on UA and if this kid wants to do it, why not?

Wait, when did the kid get sunglasses?

"We've been looking for you for some time now." Somehow the sunglasses seemed to shine with an unholy light. The kid lifted an arm and shouted, "Twinkle! My Beauty Bag."

A bag sailed through the air and landed in the boy's hand. Out in the distance, a magnificent cape billowed in the wind as a figure with a shiny belt stood atop a hill. A large twinkle shined bright before the figure disappeared.

Opening the bag with the flourish of a stage magician and twice as hammy, the One for All User unveiled gloves, a rack of diverse beauty products, and a comb/brush combo.

He selected the gloves and picked out the comb/brush and what looked like Blue shampoo.

"And now..." Green lightning burst around him. His corona of power was enough to make many of the villains start wondering if they had made a mistake. Then he started flying and they knew they had made a mistake.

" _ **I Shall Make You Beautiful**_."

* * *

 _Loop 9_

Deku couldn't look away.

Outside the window was black. Sheer total black sky as far as he could see. He would swear that he saw a twinkle of a star some distance away but that didn't matter. That couldn't keep the wide and amazed smile off his face.

"I'm in space." He whispered laying a hand on the window.

"First time, son?"

Izuku turned to see a curly haired man in a yellow and black uniform, similar to the one he wore. Izuku snapped to attention and saluted.

"It's alright kid. We're not on duty yet." The man stepped next to Izuku. "Enjoying the view?"

"Yes, sir. It's just even with going to the Academy I never really braced myself for the real thing. The simulators don't do it justice."

The Chief nodded. "New recruits always get like that on the first voyage. You'll be seeing a lot of the black at the station but you would've had better luck seeing the stars on a voyage vessel."

"I guess but well." Izuku slowed down to gather his thoughts, "Anywhere is fine for me if I can help. Maybe next time, Sir."

"Suit yourself. Name's Miles O'Brien by the way."

"Izuku Midoriya." Something was coming up on the view. A large station that could use some repair.

"Welcome to Deep Space Nine."

AN: edited 1-29-20


	2. Chapter 2

Infinite Hero Academia Loops

By

AJ Katon

Disclaimer: This series is not affiliated with the SB Infinite Loop Branches. It is mostly inspired by Innortal. Those hard workers have their own thing and this is mine.

 _ **Hero Log Entry 2**_

 _Going to be short this time. Because well, I'm not home anymore. Urd-san explained this before. About other worlds also locked into the loops. And the other Anchors who've been through this for much longer than. I still can't believe they might have been in this situation for close to a millenium!_

 _Frankly the idea that they're still stuck here makes me anxious and sad. When will the time come that this ends?_

 _Well I'm going to be late for me shift. Don't wanna upset Captain Sisko. Not after what happened to Q._

 _Lieutenant Izuku Midoriya of Deep Space Nine. Signing off._

* * *

 _Loop 1_

"Bad day! Bad day! Bad day! Bad day! Bad day!"

Izuku had to agree but he didn't voice it. He was too preoccupied with running for his life. Who knew that assisting Mr. Chan with his archaeology would involve death traps and magic?!

Sure he heard of those Indie movies but come on!

Behind them the rolling boulder was getting closer. Looking up he caught sight of the walls closing in on them as well! "Mr. Chan we have to go up!"

He grabbed onto the man and activated Full Cowl to jump away. He managed to clear the space needed to get to the next room just as the walls closed completely.

The two took a moment to catch their breath. It was amazing that all this work was for an ancient tome. However as Jackie had said, it was part of history and thus why not let the world experience it. Izuku briefly wondered if any archaeologists of his home experienced anything like this.

Probably not. Hopefully.

"Now then," Jackie stood up as he checked on the book. "Let's get to the entrance and get out of here." He then sighed as he placed it into his knapsack. "Just once I'd rather have a regular dig."

"Does this really happen all the time?" asked Izuku.

"Yes but that's mostly due to how many supernatural world ending disasters I seem to unearth. This one thankfully seems to be quite ordinary."

"Oh."

Now this is that part. It is terribly cliche but one cannot help human nature.

"Well it can't get worse, right?" Izuku questioned with a grimacing smile.

The poor fool.

 **CLANK. CLANK.**

The noises in the distance made both men pause. Slowly turning to look down an adjacent corner, the tell-tale sounds of something heavy and metallic could be heard. From the corner came a clawed hand that gripped the wall and crushed it with ease.

What could such a thing be? Why was it buried in this location?

Those questions would be answered...much later. Cause being smart men of action, Jackie Chan and Izuku Midoriya had already bolted. It would not take them long to get back to the entrance and freedom.

That is if only those steel abominations had been programmed to walk slowly. Unfortunately they were jogging. And gaining in our two heroes.

 _Did the Universe up the threat level because of my powers?!_

* * *

 _Loop 2_

Izuku ducked under another kick. He followed up with two quick jabs to his opponents stomach and a punch with a small bit of super strength behind it. It was enough to make the other person fall right out of the ring.

"And the winner is Izuku Midoriya! Man what a stunning one two jab and finisher, the breakout fighter for this year's World Martial Artist Tournament advances to the next round!"

The applause made Izuku blush as he waved back to the audience. The amount of praise was way over his tolerance to stay cool. But man of only his Mom could see him now.

...Actually she would faint. Huh.

Moving to the back amongst the final fighters, he could see the Anchor for this loop give him a thumbs up. Goku was his name and if Izuku remembered right, the orange martial artist had been second place in the last two tournaments.

He also used to have a tail and transformed into a Giant Ape. Not that odd considering where Izuku was originally from.

This would be the toughest fight Izuku would participate in but he was going to give it his all. As a Hero, he couldn't do any less.

Izuku returned the thumbs up with a nod and smile. The announcer would make the next selection soon and he needed to pay attention.

* * *

 _Loop 3_

"All areas clear in the Promenade sector, sir. I'm going on my break." Midoriya said to his comm badge. It had been early days yet from the usual problems the space Station near the Wormhole of the Prophets. Mild disputes, troublemakers at Quarks, and the odd clone murder mystery.

But for the next half hour, that would not be Izuku's concern unless something really bad happened. For now, he needed to get some food and a drink in him. What he didn't expect was for the door the other parts of the station to open and a pink blur tackling into him

"Oh my god Midoriya! This place is amazing!" Mei praised as she stared down at the man who was her superior. Well on paper anyway. When it came to the works of this universe, Mei had some superiority.

It spoke of the familiarity of the scene that the other patrons just kept moving along. Some though snickering at the position of the two humans.

"Please get off, Mei." She did as he asked. He brushed off his uniform and gestured her to follow.

"So what do we do from here? I'm glad for the time to work on my babies and studying the other stuff here but isn't there supposed to be a plot or something."

"I'm kinda shocked you don't know this season."

"Next Generation is the only one for me."

"Well there's going to be soke skirmishes. Hopefully we can keep the Maquis in check and the Kardassians from causing too much trouble. Then there's the Dominion War." Here the One For All user's eyes dimmed and his brow creased. He hadn't been fast enough the last time and had been taken out on the tail end of that one.

Mei paused and looked at her friend and Teacher of the Loops. Again she was reminded that he had been through things she couldn't know. And the looks he gave when he thought of them…

"Anyway we have some." He finished and blinked ad if coming out of his own crisis." By the way, you're in engineering under Chief O'Brien right? How is it?"

Mei smiled. "The Chief's pretty great. He reminds me of Mr. Power-Loader. He even kicked me out just now."

A ring from Izuku's uniform came on. He tapped his comm badge. Ot was the Chief. "Lieutenant Midoriya, you're taking charge of Hatsume for the next coupla hours. Keep her out of here. O'Brien out."

Izuku sighed. "Yes, sir."

With that in mind, he guided Mei to Quarks. He was definitely going to need that drink soon.

Now if only he could understand why Quark always jumped whenever Mei entered the bar.

* * *

 _Loop 4_

Izuku felt he had perfected the Picard maneuver. A perfectly executed facepalm for not only the incredulous amount of insanity descending upon his home loop but also the accompanying headache of trying to explain things.

But what else can you expect when a massive red spaceship was shown just outside of Earth's atmosphere?

True to form the world was in a panic over the possible aliens to come. Well some were panicking. Others were gathering to worship their new insect overlords. Here at UA, there was a strange mix of the three groups. Here in Izuku's home classroom though, the excitement of meeting aliens was written all over everyone's faces. Well except Todoroki, Bakugou, and weirdly enough Tokoyami.

And Izuku himself, aside from the facepalm? Well he recognized that ship.

And when a smaller ship, green in color and kinda cute, emerged from the Red one and touched down at UA? He just knew he wasn't going to get away with this with just a word. Especially when the camera crew and the Faculty stepped onto the grounds to meet them.

The door opened and out came a brightly dressed man with feline-like features. It tapped a device on its lapel and with an enthusiastic spin, it spoke somehow broadcasting its voice across the world.

"Hey, everybody! Where's Fuschal at? Cazuku the Nerd said it's supposed to be around here!"

 _Smack!_

"It's Fiji…" Everyone heard Izuku mutter.

* * *

 _Loop 5_

Izuku felt different. Different like...when that incident with OFA happened when he actually went for 100 percent. For the briefest of moments, he felt power incarnate. Like he could reach the pinnacle of Superman.

Then his body exploded. He wasn't sure how big the explosion was but it did end up with him in Eiken.

He learned his lesson that day.

Anyway, he was feeling that way again. Powerful. But also he felt old. Very, very old. Like it would take a truck to be able to move his roots again.

Izuku stopped. Roots?

He opened his eyes. This was a bit of struggle due to how huge they felt. Not only that but apparently he was bigger than he should be, considering the vast amount of area his eyesight could pick up.

And what a sight it was. Such a beautiful forest and teeming with life both botanically and...something else? There was a word in Izuku's thoughts. A word that explained everything but left so much more a mystery. He could feel it in his new tree-like body.

 _Magic. This is a place of magic._

He could feel it in his body. He could feel its connections going far past the forest and into the world. He was only one part of giant ecosystem. And there was darkness out there. It needed to be stopped before it engulfed the world. He had to do something.

"Great Deku Tree?" A small child-like voice called out.

Deku looked, mostly on impulse from his hero name. There before him was a bright light, no bigger than a flashlight, that seemed to flying around like a firefly. No wait, he was able to peer closer and see it for what it was. A Fairy. He was looking at an honest to God Fairy. _Man even with all this looping, seeing this is still amazing to even think about._

" **What is it, My Child?"** Deku blinked. The child remark just flew naturally out of his mouth.

The fairy buzzed around, hugging itself as if cold and looked at the him with wide eyes of concern. "Things seem weird lately. Like there's something wrong with the world. Are you going to be ok?"

There was much Deku could've said to that. But seeing such a small thing, most likely a child by even fairy standards sound so worried tugged at him. It reminded him of Kota. And so many other kids he had helped, during his hero career or through this time problem. And in this instance there was only one thing to say.

It took some working to move his mouth but he managed. With a wide smile, he said, **"There is no need to fear. For I am here."**

* * *

 _Loop 6_

"Huh, so you're from another Hero-verse? Last new one I can think of that stopped around here was that Invincible guy. Seemed cool." said Wally West as he munched on a banana.

Deku, second apprentice to All Might of the Justice League, shrugged as he sat with the other sidekicks/younger heroes. But inwardly he was giddy to the point of exploding from fanboyism. He was in the DCU! He met Superman! Batman! Wonder woman! The Flash!

His life is just a little more complete today.

"Are you alright, Deku? You've been silent?" asked Kaldur'ahm.

"Oh, sorry! It's just kinda overwhelming. You guys are pros. Even from when I was reading the comics back home."

"Yeah, it's not easy being a Superhero. Much less a legend."

"Some of us anyway." Grumbled the blond Archer.

"Yeah but we love you as you are honey." She turned away from him but the others could see her blush.

 **ALERT. ALERT.**

Everyone jumped to their feet. Robin was already busy tipping away on his wrist computer. "Looks like Intergang is making a shipment again."

Aqualad took in the gathered squad. "Then we shall intercept. Deku, are you ready?"

"Yes sir." Deku adjusted his mask so it was on, covering his identity. The others did the same as they made their way to the Zeta tubes.

It was hero time.

* * *

 _Loop 7_

They came from the sky and the Earth wasn't ready to face off against them. Close to a year ago, a survivor of the Kerberos mission, Samuel Holt, returned to the Earth. He came with news of doom and of Galactic Conquerors. They called themselves the Galra and Humanity was not ready to face them.

Try as they might to prepare the tools necessary for the upcoming invasion, it was not enough. And soon their world was decimated.

But all was not lost.

Adam felt the end coming. The shot from the enemy was dead center on him and he had already lost so many of his comrades.

But that was when they appeared.

Like out of a comic book, five people showed up to help stem the tide of the invaders.

A blond muscle man managed to decimate a warship.

A cyborg like racer dashed across the ground rescuing as many people as he could find.

A girl would tap her fingers together and broken buildings would lift.

A blond angry lad with grenades on his hands defeating as many ground troops as he could as well as defending the fleeing populace.

Finally was the fighter pilots. They were being saved by a figure in green with a sort of rabbit like mask. The figure was flying. Flying of all things! He was intercepting as many missiles from the retreating Galra forces in between flicking his fingers the ships, causing them to explode.

Inside the command room, only shock and awe could capture how they felt. What was starting out as the darkest moment in human history had switched abruptly. Now they had a chance to fight back.

And as Samuel Holt realized there was a video call coming through on his computer, he knew that things had just changed. Not just for now, but for the future. He pressed the button and onscreen came a young woman with pink hair and bizarre yellow eyes. He recognized her clothing as part of the Galaxy Garrison uniform.

She focused on him and smiled. "Heroes of the Earth. At your service."

* * *

 _Loop 8_

" . I believe you know why we asked you to come here?" Asked Principal Nezu.

"Um. Not really?"

"Oh! My mistake. I thought would've informed you on the way. But anyway, the reason we called is because of another problem child of ours: Ms. Hatsume."

Izuku sighed. He should've figured. "What happened this time?"

 _Why does it feel like he's already well accomplished in Hatsume Hijinks?_ Power loader wondered even as he spoke. "She's been stuck in her home for the past couple of days. And the last time she was in the design room, she left this note."

He placed the paper on the table. Izuku picked it up and read it aloud. "Going to work on Baby invention 200. If needed call Midoriya. Mei."

He pinched his nose. "Darnit Mei."

He then pulled out a notebook and flipped through some pages. Nezu and Power-Loader managed to catch a look at the title.

Mei's Baby Guide.

After stopping at maybe the fifth or so page, Midoriya paused for a short moment. He was silent as his face was obscured by the notebook. At the minute mark, he closed the book and gave the adults the flattest stare they'd ever seen on him.

"She's building a Gundam."

* * *

 _Loop 9_

Izuku could only stare. Stare and just gape like a fish.

There weren't many things that could surprise him that much anymore. Being an adult. Being a Giant Magic tree. Being in a future with time travel as an option. He more or less bore all of that with some grace.

But in the reality of Ranma Saotome, in his place, things have gone horribly wrong.

That was the only explanation for a manly tearing up Endeavor, His wife consoling him with an eye roll, and three, count em three, young women sitting before him and his father.

One of them looked an awful lot like Shoto. Even had that burn mark on her face.

And as the adults began to mention words like "lineage", "inheritance", and "marriage", Izuku knew only one truth.

 _Shoto must never know._

* * *

AN: Please drop a review so I can hear your comments.


	3. Chapter 3

Hero Log Post 3

 _Midoriya here. Things have certainly changed in the last few 30 or so loops. For one thing, it's not just me and Mei anymore. Kacchan, Uraraka, Iida, and All Might are here now. Man was I shocked when Kacchan suddenly started shaking me down for answers._

 _Iida and Uraraka sure handled that better. Well at least they didn't need to make themselves look crazy in order to find answers. Kacchan managed that all on his own so it was business as usual._

 _As for All Might...well he can keep secrets but he's not really discreet. Sorry All Might._

 _The talk of the multiverse and how time being broken was fairly quick part. The fact that I had Mei call up some stuff from her private workshop along with some future events changing with my influence cleaned up anymore doubts. So now it's the six of us. I can't help but wonder when the others will Awake._

 _And how the others will handle things to come. I just hope we don't end up in Eiken though._

 _Izuku Midoriya signing off._

* * *

 _Loop 1_

Mei had it. Just a few more screw tightenings on the side along with inserting a power source and her latest baby would be complete. Honestly this felt like the easiest one she'd worked on. Too bad it was based off an already existing set from the Greatest Scientist but maybe she could tinker with it more afterwards.

"One. Two. And a three." With that final twist of the screwdriver she was done.

Setting the two little darlings on the workbench, she was about to place a small drive into a back compartment when a knock came at the door. She groaned at the interruption but got up to see who it was. She already had that talk with -Loader and Midoriya already on respecting the presence of others.

Pushing the large Engineer door, she called out who it was.

It was...um. SHe coulda sworn she knew who this was. That round face was very familiar. The two stared each other down for a minute. Then two. Then three.

The 1-A student then sighed. "You forgot who I am didn't you?"

"Sorry about that. Who are you?"

"Ochako Uraraka."

"Oh yeah. The Round girl who floats."

Ochako mumbled something under breath but Mei had stopped paying attention. She left the door open as she began to walk back to her projects.

"Anyway, ." The bubbly 1-A student said making the inventor student pause. "Have you seen Deku?"

"Master's off doing his usual thing for a safer and quieter loop. Saving Eri, getting rid of Nomus, helping heroes, helping All-Might. The usual."

Ochako frowned and Mei was slightly puzzled as to why. But she still had things to do. "So if there's not-"

"Are you and Deku dating?!"

Silence. That uncomfortable silence that only a genius of words can bring about. Ochako felt her already rosey cheeks go full atomic red as she finally got her words out. It had been gnawing at her ever since she witnessed how close her friend and Mei had been after the Loop Lesson, as well as subsequent different loops she managed to get with Izuku. The fact that he didn't fidget or fluster like he used to whenever Mei called him Master didn't help matters.

Especially how the girl who formerly groped him could get so close and he didn't make any of his silly faces!

Mei, for her part, rested a screwdriver on her cheek and stared out into space. For close to a minute, neither said anything. Then Mei zoomed in on Ochako and replied, "Kinda sorta."

Well wasn't that a non answer. Ochako's face said as much. "Huh?"

"See the loops makes things kinda complicated. From what the original seven and others have said, after trying to woo the same person a few hundred times, people start to experiment or seeing others in a new light. That's not even counting those who are Awake. Regular dating soon leads to swinging and polygamy."

"Polygamy?! Deku is?!"

Mei blinked. "Oh wait no. Sorry. Master's had a few dates from the times I've been with him but I don't think he's gone for the multiple girl thing." Mei started to get kinda bored. She turned to go back to work. "Not like he didn't have the admirers."

"Oh."

"Did you wanna date him? I can get him here if you want."

"No!" Ochako frantically waved her hands around as if to dispel the question like it was smoke. "I-I mean! I'm not ready!"

"But you and him have been on these loops for awhile now. Sure you have all the time in the world, at least until it resets again, but by then you're just procrastinating."

The Gravity user shriveled at the truth. There were so many more chances for her now. Not just with her family woes and her hero career, but with the boy and hero she was falling for. Who knows how long and how many chances had been wasted without Mei knowing?

But either way, she needed courage. She could do this. Maybe not today but soon.

"Besides, with the reset, your virginity always comes back so you can always try for an even more romantic first time."

Ochako never ran so fast in her life.

Though it would occur to hours later to think of how Mei knew that last tidbit.

* * *

 _Loop 2_

Izuku sighed as he tapped a pencil on the table. Usually he would be out doing some superheroics, and he would be getting back to that as soon as he was finished, but this time his attention was caught up elsewhere. Specifically, on the items scattered along the table.

A few books on modern economics.  
A how-to guide for Business.  
And an application form for UA.

It was the form that was giving him much to think about. His early loop memories of being a businessman had sprung back to him as he Awoke looking over the UA registration paper. Normally his first impulse would be to go onto the hero class application.

But his time as part of a company…

It wasn't that bad. He had learned a lot on the business angle of hero work and the expediency of having good connections to those higher up than him. The grunt work was tough though. So much paper to be reshuffled and triplicate. But he had done a lot of good and before the Mei Situation, he did have a good time helping her with distribution. Maybe he should think this over.

"Hey Master, what are you up to?"

It was a testament to the time that Izuku had spent with the Gadget maker that he didn't immediately jump out of his seat and scream. Even when she had just appeared and closed to the distance to be just a few inches away from his face. He was also quite proud that his focus didn't shift down due to her wearing usual cleavage exposing top.

"Hi Mei." He said returning his attention to the paper. "Just trying to figure some things out."

"Oh." She scooped up the paper and breezed through it. "For UA? Are you thinking of skipping it this loop?"

"No. Even with that care package for Shigaraki in place, I do feel like going to UA. It's just that seeing the other courses has caught my eye."

"You don't really seem like the inventing type though, Master. You're more of the face-puncher type. Oh! But it's never too late to get started on making new inventions!" As she said this, she got real close to his face again. This time he did squirm a bit. So many years and that still hadn't changed that much. "Let's walk the path of Super Cute Babies together!"

Well it's easy to realize what came next right. First came the looks, for they were in a library. Second came the thumbs up from certain patrons who were then back smacked by their significant others. Last was the librarian giving them both the Eye. Izuku bore it all with the grimacing smile of a man who had been through this before.

Once things were relatively calm, Izuku continued. "It's an idea Mei and...well did I ever tell you about my CEO Loop?"

"Nope. What kind were you? Like the ones who do drugs off a woman's back? The one who had that money bin of gold and swam in it?"

Izuku blinked. That was...quite a wide difference in CEOs.

"No. I was in charge of helping Quirk users. I donated funds to UA, hired many people, Quirks and non-Quirks in order to field test equipment used for world problems and some space travel. Oh and I helped fund many of your projects."

Mei blinked. Then she pushed her face so close that her and Izuku's noses were just one tiny inch from touching. At this point, the green haired Hero was sure that everyone was just watching to see what was next.

After a moment of silence, Mei ask, "How much did you support my babies?"

Some sort of alarm was ringing in Izuku's head. Something told him that he should not answer that. He was sure he should listen to it.

But really that seemed silly. "The last project was a giant Mech. It was nice actually but it hit a snag that resetted the loop."

Mei was quiet. She was just staring at him.

Before Izuku could say anything, he found himself being wrapped in the tell tale light of a teleporter. What struck him as odd was by the feeling under him he was on a bed. Then a fabric of some kind thrown in his face. Taking it off he realized it was a shirt.

"Wait! Mei, why are you-Mmph!"

* * *

 _Loop 3_

Izuku was ready. He had never really taken much pleasure in playing the part or even play acting in general. But Ranma and the others had told him it was fun to act.

So why not?

-IAL-

All Might was confused on how they had gotten here. He had Awakened some time ago and was going to scout out Izuku to hand over OFA as usual. But he found his efforts stonewalled not just by his teaching work but from the boy himself.

Apparently Izuku had made a name for himself in the Hero community even without a Quirk. While he was glad to see the boy be a go-getter, this was bold new territory. And here at this new expo, he was just one more face in the crowd, watching to see what the young teenager had to unveil upon the world.

 _ **Boom!**_

And then the stage exploded into fireworks.

Toshinori blinked his dark hollow gaze at the plethora of pyrotechnics followed a trail from the ground to a slow rising television screen. Soon the last bit of fireworks let loose. But out of the smoke came none other than Izuku Midoriya himself, clad in a suit the same color as his hair and a pair of sunglasses.

With a wave of his hand, the audience erupted into a cheer and clapped. Izuku was just glad he managed to do all this without setting his hair on fire.

And that was just the beginning. Now he had to woo them with his words. Just like how Megamind had said.

Presentation.

* * *

 _Loop 4_

"You guys ever wonder why we're here?" Asked Mineta.

Currently there were five people resting under a tree on their day off from school and studying. All things were surprisingly chill considering All Might had retired and Class 1-A and others had been moved to dorms.

Makes one wonder if they were truly appreciating the scale of things to come. Or was that just too far off for teenagers to really contemplate.

But I digress.

The others took a moment to mull over the tiniest member of their class and his words. Finally Kaminari asked, "What like a god thing or the golden Baby thing?"

"Either or."

"Meh. Who cares? Maybe someone wanted a new class of superheroes."

"Why do you ask?" This was Ojiro who was the only one sitting.

"Ever since we saw that girl hanging out with Midoriya, I've been considering many things. Life. Love. Beautiful girls."

"Mineta…"

"It's not ecchi this time Tsuyu!"

"What thing was it this time?" Jirou only had her headphones on her neck as she fiddled with some of her playlists. Normally she wouldn't have joined in but if this keeps things PG while Mineta was around it should be encouraged. "And which girl?"

"Kero. You mean Ochako?"

"I've actually seen Midoriya and Momo talking about stuff." Ojiro pointed out.

"He's been talking with Mina sometimes and even doing some dance practice. Didn't think they'd last long. I figured she'd tease the poor dude to oblivion." Jirou said.

Denki then sat up and looked around bewildered. "Wait you mean he's been hanging around all the Class-A girls and being suave while doing it?"

"It's not just Class-A!"

The five students jumped at the new voice. The tailed Ojiro caught sight of a floating schoolgirl uniform and relaxed. "Hagakure, please quit that."

"Never. And I've seen him talking with that Kendo girl too. I think it was martial arts practice." The invisible girl seemed to radiate mirth as her uniform bent over and she whispered, "I even saw him practicing shirtless."

Kaminari and Jirou blinked and gaped. Tsuyu had put her finger to her lip as if considering something. Ojiro asked, "So you were spying?"

"Just a bit."

"Yep." The group turned to see Mineta still lying back. Though this time, he seemed to be crying tears of blood.

"Midoriya is truly the chosen one." He raised a fist in the air, trembling with repressed jealousy, arousal, and determination. "And one day, I will surpass him. I swear it!"

* * *

 _Loop 5_

The Teachers were hard at work searching the school. The students watched how quick the Adults went up and down, left and right, and even going through walls(which earned All Might a fierce reprimand later).

The reason for such illogical behavior wasn't hard to understand. One of their usual problem children, Midoriya Izuku, had gone missing.

And so they were scouring the whole school to find him before they put out the alert for the police. It had been three days and still no sign of the strongest freshman of UA this year.

However it was during the teacher conference to discuss what to tell the police that Power-Loader had given them an obvious answer:

"Hey, that Midoriya kid hangs out Hatsume a lot these days. Maybe she's seen him?"

After a round of face palming, the inventor had been dragged out of her work and brought before the Heroes. Listening to them, Mei astonishingly produced a small hand held phone and cued in some numbers.

In a matter of seconds, she had Midoriya's location and led the Heroes to him.

The shock came when they came upon a small resting area on the school grounds. What made this place interesting was the imposing Tree that had been planted during the school's founding. It had grown to dwarf the entire building by many meters and the luscious green leaves were back in full force.

Interestingly, Ibara Shiozaki was kneeling before the tree in prayer. Her face was peaceful aside from the small blush on her cheeks. Not only that but her vine Quirk was out in full force. The extending roots had grown and wrapped around the giant plant and seemed to flutter and pulsate like a heartbeat. Her vines had even started sprouting flowers adding to the mystical scene.

"What the hell?" Asked Snipe.

A statue of Izuku Midoriya posing in a meditative stance. Where had that come from?

"Ms. Shiozaki." Nezu called, bringing the girl out of her state. "What are you doing?"

"Oh, I was just taking a stroll along the gardens of UA. Before I could return to the dorms, I saw this Tree, though for some reason I could not recall seeing it before."

The Green haired 2-B student momentarily frowned before becoming stoic once more. "Anyway, I saw it and felt this kind of aura. A feeling of calm serenity that felt so powerful and soothing that I couldn't help but kneel and pray."

"Well it is a nice tree."

"It's jammin! But who planted it?" Present Mic's question brought everyone up short.

Aizawa yawned but reminded everyone of one thing. "We can discuss someone using their Quirk later. Hatsume, why did you bring us here?"

The girl had already stepped past the teachers, past Ibara, and walked right up to the tree. Ibara unwrapped her roots on instinct and curiosity. Mei seems to stare at the tree in concentration before slipping on an machine-like gauntlet. A gauntlet that sparkles with electricity.

Before they could stop her, she lays on solid punch to the trunk. It's hard enough to make a sound and cause a few leaves to fall.

Any questions the audience would have is broken as a pair of emerald eyes open on the struck area.

"Master, the teachers want you." Mei said to the eyeballs.

A few blinks. Then a mighty rustle as an arm, then a torso, and finally a body emerge from the tree. Izuku's plainclothes and entire body are a mess from wood chips and dust. Yet amazingly the tree itself reforms back into its complete form, no tears and breaks seen.

Stretching and yawning, Izuku looks at the gathered adults and a strangely blushing Ibara and asks, "What? Was I out long?"

* * *

 _Loop 6_

"Die, Assholes! Die!"

The sound of gunfire and explosions was all that could be heard as Bakugou cleared the way towards certain victory. Maybe it was bad to allow him to indulge in his destructive behavior. Maybe you can even say one could feel sorry for the opposition.

But as Izuku observed Bakugou fight with his grenade cannons and that gatling gun, he was at least glad that the King of Explosions was being more of a team player.

Kirishima providing cover and some healing options. Kaminari get some pronounced sniper shots. Mina sliding her way to hidden enemies and melting an unlucky scout.

The four made for one hell of a distraction team.

Taking off his binoculars, Izuku marked this down on a chart and adjusted his army helmet. "I guess we can mark Team Fortress as a stress relief loop for Kacchan."

* * *

 _Loop 7_

Izuku whimpered.

This was enough to get the attention of his classmates but they just regarded it as some typical Izuku thing. When he let his head fall on the desk, they took extra notice. Then he didn't move for a bit.

Then they were worried.

"Midoriya what is the matter?" Asked Class President Ida.

Izuku pointed to the screen of his laptop. The classroom gathered around to see one highlighted title.

International Quirk Heroes Gathering Downtown.

"So what? You're sad you can't go down there and get autographs?"

"A dark cloud hanging over one's head as real life disregards the desires of a fanboy. Truly a dark problem." A little verbose there Tokoyami.

Izuku only pointed at the screen where the delegates of other Hero Organizations were pictured.

One was a Pigtailed man in a Martial arts uniform. His cocky smirk told many things about him.

Second was a blond man sporting a white coat and hat with a Kanji for seven on it. His foxy smile spelled trouble.

A blonde woman in a white dress fit for royalty. Her smile benign and friendly.

An englishman in Wizard robes.

An orange haired Adult whose Doctor's uniform clashed with a huge Meat cleaver on his back.

A petite Redhead with a sassy confident smile in Wizard robes as well.

And behind them wearing a pair of yellow glasses and a small amount of chin hair, was another Japanese man in a military outfit with a purple emblazoned Unit 01 on his breast.

This group seemed a bit diverse but seemed to carry a majority of magical symbolism for their Heroic designs. While an official name had yet to be designed for them, they were setting themselves up as part of an international team.

"These guys seem kinda cool huh?" Sero asked, his eternal smile dancing between a smirk and a regular smile. "Though I've what's they come with a lot of property damage. Looks like Bakugou may have finally found his mentor."

"F%=k off." Grumbled said Explosion Lad.

As more and more of his classmates clambered around to see the new team, Izuku retreated further into his shell to cry. Not tears of happiness but of despair.

The Original Seven Loopers in one Loop? Poor kid.

Well at least Washu wasn't there. That would be overkill.

* * *

 _Loop 8 (canon to loop 1.8)_

The Department of Heroes was having an emergency meeting with the top heroes in Japan. From All Might to Mukuro, the established heroes of not only popularity but of heroic deeds were gathered for a crucial problem.

They had received a package from the LoV.

"So that's it?" A fiery eyebrow rose as the No.2 Hero stared down the unassuming brown letter.

"That's it." Replied a Government Worker. "We don't want to take any chances so we called everyone in."

"So what do we just open it?" Hawks had taken a feather off his wings and slowly trying to poke at it.

Suddenly a brown hand reached up and took the problem into its own hands. Miruko studied the small eight and a half by eleven parchment and smirked as she tore off the covering.

The other heroes put up their dukes, ready for anything. Imagine their surprise that it was just a slip of paper. A letter at that.

"Wait, . It could be poisoned." That got All Might weird looks. "As amazing as it sounds, yes that has happened to me. Turns out it was an accident though."

"Ah shut up. I got gloves." Taking the letter out, she looked it over. Her eyes going curiously blank before…

"Hahahahahahaha!"

Her laugh was enough to dispel the tension in the room. Endeavor however was not amused.

"Stop laughing and get on with it!" His flame beard erupted for a bit as he glared at the no.5 hero.

A tired looking aidr took the paper in his gloved hands nland gave it a once over. He did this two more times. He also took the second sheet of paper which turned out to be a picture of some white haired pretty boy. He then looked at the assembled heroes and asked, "You sure you want to know what it says?"

They all nodded.

Clearing his throat he repeated what was on the note.

" _Dear imminent body bags of impotence,_

 _We, the League of Villains, wish to formally tell you all to screw off and will now list all your faults._

 _All might. You are a cheating Final Boss with too much power. Go die._

 _Endeavor, you're a Dick._

 _Endeavor, you're a dick._

 _Hawks, you need to chill._

 _Best Jeanist, you have done nothing wrong and we love you for it._

 _Endeavor, cut it out with that flame beard, you try hard._

 _Miruko, we would like to tone down your hotness for you are too much for us virgins to handle._

 _Endeavor you're a Dick._

 _Sincerely, the League of Villains._

 _Ps: Miruko, please consider Tomura Shigaraki as a date. We believe that his NEET ways are getting in the way of us being Villains. Enclosed is a picture for you to discern if he's worth it._

As for what happened next?

Well the Agency fire hazard system got a good testing. And weirdly enough, Miruko kept the picture of the recently pretty Shigaraki.

* * *

 _Loop 9_

"And that's all you little extras gotta know about these shitty loops. Questions?"

Never let be said that Bakugou was the most eloquent student ever had. Mostly because he would take offense and then we would have a rumble. Can't have that.

The entirety of Class 1-A with Eraserhead just stood in front of the boy, digesting his words. The range of shocked and...well shocked was well broadcasted. Even the usual unflappable Todoroki and Tokoyami had small open mouths. Aizawa had to leave the comfort of his sleeping bag to consider the problem they now had.

He also had a small panic attack at the idea of having to teach the kids possibly forever.

The already Awakened members of Ida and Uraraka stood off to the side, sighing at Bakugou.

"Question?" Hagakure announced.

"What?"

"Why're you telling us this? And where's Deku?"

Murmurs of agreement sounded off. Bakugou's usual stern look lessened as he replied. "Deku's off with that Pink Mad Scientist and All-Might. Apparently they have some medical stuff that could fix him up."

The gathered gasped at that. Aizawa zeroed in on the senior Loopers. "Midoriya has that kinda technology?"

"It would seem so, Sensei." Ida piped in. "I'm not sure on much of the details but Midoriya and Hatsume have stated that they've been working on it for some time. The only issue is having it stay after the current loops end and the time it takes to come into effect. I think they'll be busy for a couple of days."

"And Nezu?"

"I believe All-Might covered that."

"Good." Eraser then went back to his sleeping bag. "You all should know the lesson plan so do some self study for now."

 _Never one to break routine._ They all thought as the sounds of snores began to pick up.

"So what did you do on these other loops?" Shouji asked.

Mina perked up. New discussions and maybe gossip? She needed this. "Oh yeah, you guys said you've been through all this before. Did you do anything neat?"

"I blew up some idiots that were made out of silly putty."

No knew how to answer that.

"Oh! We also went to other universes! Like that Star Wars one and Star Trek!" Uraraka chimed in. "It was amazing! We got to go into space and see stars and other planets. And use Lightsabers!"

That got everyone's attention.

"Do you believe that we will get to go there too? I'd love to see a Lightsaber in action." This question was brought up by Momo and it had everyone look at her funny. "What?"

"Didn't take you for a fellow nerd." Sero said without thinking.

"B-but the movies are so interesting! And thinking on the capabilities that go into a lightsaber is a real challenge!"

"Oi Sero, quit bullying Yaomomo."

"Ah Sorry."

"Well other than that kinda stuff, there is one major thing we have yet to discuss." This brought everyone up short. And speaking of short, it was Mineta who spoke up.

"Like Midoriya, he's been in this longer than the rest of us. Like over hundreds to maybe thousands of loops. He could literally be one thousand years. ANd that means...that means…"

Everyone leaned in.

"..That he must have gotten laid more than anyone in the scholl combined!"

WHACK!

Tsuyu retracted her tongue from doing its punishment duty. "Mineta, you're being rude."

Kaminari chuckled. "Kinda had me going at the start but the last was classic Mineta." A couple of others shared at the laugh while Ida began to scold him.

Mineta rose despite the red bump on his head. "Alright fine but he's definitely dated more than anyone in this school combined."

A light bulb came up in Mineta's mind as he turned sly eyes to the girls of the class before stopping at Ochako. "Matter of fact, I remember an earlier loop. Where Midoriya was being ultra chummy with not just all the girls in this class but in other classes as well."

Confused look. Shocked looks. Even connecting face began to move throughout the class. THey all then turned their eyes to Momo, who was one of the people that Midoriya was getting close to.

"What are you all looking at me like that for?" The Richest girl in the class(maybe) asked, looking completely innocent. She started to sweat as the stares intensified. "T-true Midoriya has taken to talking to me more, we've only been going over equipment and how our Quirks work! It's not what you're thinking!"

That seemed to assuage them. For the moment. But the discussion had been ignited. "Could he have?"

"But Yaomomo is so innocent!"

"Weren't she and Todoroki and item? I'm pretty sure that was a thing?"

"I mean it's not impossible he could have started dating."

"But it's Deku! Our class cinnamon roll!"

"Our thousand year old Cinnamon Roll can't be this much of a dating machine."

"A riveting tale of mystery that exposes the darkest of human aspects. Curiosity."

"But what about Ochako?"

They then turned their attention to the Gravity user. Who was trying her best to float away in silence before the eyes of accusation and embarrassment could befall her. She had almost made it to the door before the attention was brought on her.

When she saw them, like hungry sharks smelling the blood of an innocent lamb, Ochako knew what she had to do.

She kicked off with her powers in order to fly away!

"After her!" Amazingly Mineta and Mina led the charge out of class. As the dust cloud of nosy people receded all was left were the quiet members of the class and a panicking Momo. Ida had raced off after them to get them to stop running in the halls. As expected,

Bakugou rolled his eyes. _At least they'll have something else to focus on besides going crazy from these Loops._

Izuku suddenly shivered and slapped the back of his neck.

"What is it Master?" Hatsume asked even as she kept her eyes on the healing pod with a thankfully clothed Toshinori Yagi inside.

"It feels like something cold was gently caressing my neck."

"Maybe it was Toga?"

"AGAIN!? But I changed the locks!"

"Not that well Izuku-Baby."

"AHHH!"

AN: ...I wanted this out by Valentine's...sorry bout that.

Will try to include more loops of the other students.


	4. Chapter 4

Hero Log Post 4

 _Is this thing on? Hey Midoriya, you sure about this? Oh wait, I can see the light now._

 _Ahem. Yo, folks. Kaminari aka the Lightning Hero here. And I guess I'm number eight of the Loopers in UA. Not sure why but well here I am._

 _Anyway, I'm here with Midoriya this time and a couple of the others. When Bakugou said this was random as heck, I didn't really take him literally. And well now I'm apparently in another superhero verse with less than half my classmates._

 _That sucks._

 _But hey, that doesn't mean we can't have a cool time here. Now onto New York to meet that Spider Guy!_

 _Denki Kaminari out._

* * *

 _Loop 1_

Izuku held on as he jostled the reigns of his sled. This allowed Sven the Reindeer to know to turn left, thus saving them another 10 minutes of travel. Despite the cold weather, Izuku was doing fine in this world. Ice cutter was a odd profession but having Sven as a friend made it more bearable. Izuku's loop memories told him that they pretty much grew up together and had been close since then.

 _I hope we have enough time to get him some more food._ The Anchor thought as sleigh started to bump a bit.

"Wowee! This is fun."

"Try not to jump around much, Olaf. We don't want you to fall."

"Okay!"

Sneaking a glance, the currently Adult Quirk user spotted Olaf smiling at the woods passed them by. For now at least, it looked like he didn't need to worry about the little guy. For now. He then glanced down to the young woman riding alongside him. The whole situation made his inner hero worshiping child giddy as he crossed another part of the Hero List off. Who knew that the Loops would allow him to travel with an actual princess and a talking alive snowman.

He was reasonably sure the latter had never come up back home. But then again even now he wasn't sure what Dark Shadow was.

Food for thought for next time.

But there was big problem with this setup that had a pit of dark worry building in him. The Princess, a nice girl if a bit of a worrywart, looked familiar. And that was the problem.

He was sure he had seen her before this loop but for the life of him, he couldn't place it. Maybe it was the hair? He knew a couple of people who had white hair but those red parts through him off.

"There it is." She said pointing to something. Izuku looked and blinked. Well that was another Superhero part he managed to scratch of his list. An honest to god Ice Castle. The amount of power needed to make that would be staggering.

He was sure not even Tod-

Izuku pulled on the reins, causing Sven to squawk but slow to a stop. The others stared at him, wondering what the problem was.

But as Izuku finally placed a face, a male face with half white and red hair accompanied with a burn scar over his eye. And now he truly knew.

Only pain would come from this.

* * *

 _Loop 2_

"Alright you all, we're up." Bakugou shouted.

This got his group's attention and they moved so stand with him. Mina Ashido, Denki Kaminari, and Ejiro Kirishima. Whenever he woke up and wasn't with Deku or on his own, he seemed to wind up with them as fellow loopers. Not that it was bad mind you.

They were good in a fight and he'd worked them to the bone before. He worked them now.

And lucky him that was what he wanted and needed. As team Explosion(Bakugou's idea and win by way of rock, paper, scissors) stepped out and listened to the cheers of the Vytal festival, they were psyched up for a battle.

In the middle of the arena, they faced off against a team from Atlas Academy. A sniper, two sword users, and what could only be described as a Battle Axe. Their looks said they thought this was gonna be an easy win.

Bakugou gave them his best smile. They looked suitably disturbed.

 _ **DING. DING.**_

When the round began, Bakugou showed them their folly in his usual easy to understand manner.

"Die, S%#theads!" He roared as he launched and slammed an explosion into their side of the arena. They scattered and tried to rally a defense. The lone gunman hopped back and began popping shots that Kirishima took to his body.

Mina skated and dodged as she closed in to get at the sniper.

Kaminari moved to support both with some long shot lightning of his own.

And Bakugou. He faced who he assumed was the Leader. The Ax Wielder. He would go down the quickest and then Bakugou can move on to fight that RWBY team.

He'd be number one here and in all tournaments!

* * *

 _Loop 3_

"This is weird Kero."

"Kero. Not any weirder than that time I was a literal Giant." Izuku replied.

"What?" Mineta interrupted, trying to stay stuck to the wall. His new Quirk, and just wasn't that an identity crisis, helping.

"Yep. It wasn't a Quirk. I mean I was still regular sized for awhile but then I could rival Mount Lady using her power. It was amazingly disorienting."

Sitting next to him was Tsuyu, the only one in her natural form. She had been taking this well all things considered. "Kero. I can't imagine you taking it well."

"It was hard getting clothes. But being a Tree was weirde-" He paused as his tongue shot out and snagged a fly. Before he could even think, it was swallowed.

"Oh god…" He started to look greener than usual.

* * *

 _Loop 4_

The stage was awash with cheers, jeers, and cheerleaders attempting 3d movements that hadn't been approved by the PTA.

But that didn't matter.

For Mei and her group had reached the finals. They were going to win and show the world that her babies were number one.

Team Hatsume Gadgets, with their Gundam, Item Gundam, stood in the classic hero pose of their hands on the hips. Inside Mei was grinning from ear to ear. She never got fully used to the feel of the connector suit that allowed Item to mimic her movements. Honestly the idea of using the Mech for other things had already brought more than 100 new invention ideas alone!

But only after this.

"Come in Mei. Do you read me?" Came the voice of her Commander and Anchor.

"Yes, Midoriya?"

"Be sure to watch the legs. This one has been known to keep surprises there."

"Got it."

"And be sure to keep your heat gauge in check. I know you say that you've fixed that but after the fifth time…"

Mei rolled her eyes. Midoriya was such a worrywart. What was a little fire to actual progress?

"Oh and you can't use the Robot Punch."

That got a reaction.

"What?!"

"Item Gundam Vs Kick Gundam! Ready, Go!"

And then Mei ate a kick to the face. She swore that Midoriya would pay.

* * *

 _Loop 5_

Todoroki Shouto was many things. Most of them quiet and attentive, even if he got some things wrong.

But what he never expected himself to do was partake in pranks. Sure he had at times, like Kaminari and the idiot group said, spit hot fire, which he had said wasn't how he used his flames. But he never did it consciously.

But this time was different. For one thing, his Mother was still around and he didn't get scarred. Armed with this set of knowledge, Todoroki took steps to ensure that Endeavor didn't f÷ things up.

Which was why he was inspecting his father for the parental date night.

"Alright you've got some flowers, suits cleaned up, and reservations are made. And turn off the flamebeard, you look dumb."

Now at any time, Endeavor would have harsh words to trade back but seeing his son saying alot of words to him made him pause. The fact that Shoto managed to rope his siblings into helping out and offer comments was just enough to keep the no.2 Hero off balance.

Shoto watched his big sister Fuyumi fix the tie and collar. Natsu was inspecting the man's wallet to make sure the bills were of good quality and had enough for a wonderful evening.

His younger siblings were off with their Mom helping her get dolled up(read: playing around while trying to make her pretty). He really needed to send Fuyumi over their before time ran out.

"Done." Speak of the Devil's Daughter. Fuyumi had fixed up the tie and was gone in a flash. Good to see someone else working with a good head.

Shoto and Natsu stood to look at Endeavor. Good clean suit. Money in the pocket. Dumb flames turned off.

He looked presentable.

As the Father of the Todoroki household walked off to get the date started, Shoto felt like he should say some words. Something encouraging.

"Hey...You can do this." He then made a things up. "So...no smoldering passion on the first date."

Nailed it.

* * *

 _Loop 6_

"Bask in the eternal slumber from whence all hearts come! Bow to Darkness!" Tokoyami was in full form today.

Unfortunate that the subject he was talking about wasn't from a certain Loop with that kid with the Keyblade. This was the Loop that involved a certain Blonde Masochist Knight.

"Uhm, please stop that." The red faced Dustiness heiress tried to get Tokoyami to calm down but the butler was having none of that.

Yes. You heard that right.

"Your friend's a bigger Chunni than Megumin." Kazuma told Izuku as they watched the scene. Then Kazuma saw something that made him groan.

Or more like someone as a new voice joined the fray.

"You speak of many great things, Birdman and your estatchic is quite good." With a flourish of her Mantle, the crimson eyes of Megumin, Master of Explosion Magic, glowed with an awesome power and resolve.

"But I Megumin, bow to no man, woman, or God. For with the power at my disposal, all shall perish before me!"

Spurned on by this challenge of rhetoric, Tokoyami and Megumin began their debate of fantastical words and nonsense.

Coming up to the boys, Momo sighed as their darkened companion begab down that spiral again. "Midoriya are you sure there's nothing you can say about this?"

"Tokoyami is just having his fun Momo. Just let him have this."

"You're just letting him blow off steam so that he doesn't do this out on the road aren't you?" Kazuma interjected.

Izuku didn't reply. He only sipped his non alcoholic beverage. He had to set a good example after all.

* * *

 _Loop 7_

 _Well at lead this loop is saner than the others._ Thought Midoriya as he and his little tag-a-long approached the school gates. Just as he entered he spotted his classmates.

"Hey guys." He called with a wave.

"Hello everyone." Came a high pitched voice that sounded sort of like his. The others looked up and blinked at the recent addition to Izuku's person.

"Um, Midoriya?"

"Yes?" Both Midoriya and what can only be described as a Chibi blank eyed version of him asked in unison.

Being the more serious type and Class Rep, Ida asked the burning question, "Why is there a munchkin version of yourself in your hair?"

"I have absolutely no idea. He just showed up."

The tiny double stood proud on Midoriya's head. Or it would've but the boy's fluffy curls kept making him sink up to his ankles. "I am Deku and I will save the World."

"Hee~!" The squeaky voice warmed Uraraka's heart. It wanted it so much that the girl had moved to observe the little guy closer. So close that she was almost cheek to cheek with Izuku.

It was a good thing that Izuku had gotten familiar with the female form over the years. Or else this would've sent him spiraling into lala land.

But when the Bubbly Gravity girl began to climb and reach for the tiny Deku, things began to spiral alright.

 _Her Chest is on my ear!_

* * *

 _Loop 8_

Kaminari felt that he had taken a wrong turn when this loop started. For one thing, everyone was so damn serious that he thought he got stuck in a zombie movie. Or at least one with an apocalypse.

Turns out he was in a tournament of some kind.

And second was the clothing. He was sure this was all phantasy based. Specifically because of the weird white and blue ensemble he found himself in. The straw hat was especially silly.

But then one of his teammates had a robot arm. And was one of them a movie star?

Denki shook his head to concentrate. This was a world saving tournament and for some reason he was selected to help fight. As a Hero, he would win.

"Alright beautiful, let's get to it." He said to the pink wearing Ninja. From behind him, the Earthrealm team tries to hide their sniggers and facepalms.

The woman chuckled as she assumed a stance. Kaminari did the same. He had this in the bag. All he needed to do was get close and zap. Game over.

The announcer called the match to begin. Kaminari rushed to close the distance. He heard something from behind him but couldn't hear it. Probably just his teammates with advice.

 _Oh well no time to stop now. Just gotta hit her once and-_

 _Wait why is she taking off her maAAAAHHHHHHHHHJHHHHH!_

 _Loop 9_

Bakugou was having the time of his life.

"Eat this, You extras!" He shouted before pressing a button. His go-cart then speed up thanks to the boost that Star had given him and with it he passed by Jirou and Ida.

Apparently in this world, that red plumber and the group he rolled with liked to compete via the go carts. In this loop, 1-A and the league of Villains had taken the roster. Bakugou hd brought his usual ferocity and managed to take first place. Now all he needed to do was keep it for just a few more lanes.

"As if any of them got the power to stop me. Too bad Half-n-Half sat this out. Pussy."

And so with just a turn, Bakugou saw the Finish Line tape.

"Ha! This is mi-"

 **BAM!**

Now the Exploding Quirk user was familiar with the art and mechanics that came with blowing things up. He had it down when he was still in diapers.

But what he and his cart felt was definitely not-yet-was an explosion. What else could make him jump into the air and feel like his hearing was damaged?

Luckily the go cart was some kind of magic so he wound up landing right side up. His vision cleared a moment later. But this also meant his anger was sparked.

 _Who had the balls_?! He thought as he turned around.

And blinked.

It was Deku. Deku glaring at Bakugou as if he owed him something. Under a pair of shades and a rap song blaring from somewhere. And yes Bakugou can tell when he's being glared at.

Deku then returned his eyesight to the road and drove off.

A moment passed. Then things returned to normal.

" **DEKKKUUUUUUUU!"**

And to this day, Bakugou wondered what the heck riding dirty meant.

* * *

AN: Sorry for the month wait. Writing other stuff had me swamped.

Will keep this going for a bit longer and will soon be going beyond just nine loops.


End file.
